


Alexithymia.GW

by FredandGeorgesw1fe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredandGeorgesw1fe/pseuds/FredandGeorgesw1fe
Summary: (𝑛.) 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑏𝑖𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑦 𝑡𝑜 𝑒𝑥𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑠.𝐴𝑙𝑙 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑙𝑖𝑓𝑒 𝐴𝑛𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑠𝑖𝑎 𝐽𝑎𝑐𝑘𝑠𝑜𝑛 ℎ𝑎𝑠 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑑. 𝐻𝑒𝑟 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑠 𝑑𝑖𝑒𝑑 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑔𝑒𝑟 𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑜𝑛 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑜𝑤𝑛. 𝑆ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑟𝑎𝑖𝑠𝑒𝑑 𝑏𝑦 𝑝𝑒𝑜𝑝𝑙𝑒 𝑤ℎ𝑜 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠. 𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑓𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑒𝑟 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑑 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑡𝑜𝑥𝑖𝑐 𝑖𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑠. 𝐴𝑙𝑙 𝑠ℎ𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑠 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑓𝑒𝑙𝑡 𝑖𝑛 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑙𝑖𝑓𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑑𝑖𝑠𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡. 𝑊ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑡𝑠 𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑙𝑜𝑝 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑠 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑎 𝑐𝑒𝑟𝑡𝑎𝑖𝑛 𝑟𝑒𝑑ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑑 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑡𝑠 𝑡𝑜 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑑 𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑙𝑖𝑓𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡.I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR STORYLINES APART FROM ANASTASIA. ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING. THIS BOOK MAY CONTAIN TRIGGERING THEMES SUCH AS ABUSE AND DEATH. I WILL PUT A TRIGGER WARNING ON THE CHAPTERS.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Family. What is family? For others it may be the people who make you feel at home. It could be the people who support you throughout life. It could be the people who you are related to by blood. For me it's the people who raised me. Then I cut them off. My parents died when I was younger. I was only three years old so I don't remember them. Since then I have been raised by my grandparents. They hated the fact that my parents had me when they were only eighteen. They say that I lead to their death. I was their only grandchild, the only thing left of my mum but they still managed to treat me like shit. Anyway at the age of eleven I got my letter to go to Hogwarts. My grandparents weren't surprised. My guardians didn't give me the money that my parents left me to get all my equipment. Instead they told me to find some money myself so I never got to go. I was only a child but I knew that I was getting treated badly. They were always so toxic. They always treated me badly. Just before I was supposed to start Hogwarts I ran away from home. I found and abandoned mansion that I have stayed in since. I had some kind of anger in me. Anger which made me want to hurt then. Make them suffer as what they made me feel. I was left alone. I never got to feel love. So what is family to me? It's the people who died when I was a baby. The people who abused me and made me run away. The people who I wanted to die. As far as I'm concerned I have no family.


	2. Chapter 1

I stumbled up to an ancient looking door that had a grand handle. I took a deep breath in and opened it. It lead to a hall full of people. All of them turned around to look at me. A old man with a long white beard stopped speaking and started striding towards me. I heard people whispering about my appearance. I was wearing black jeans that hadn't been washed in merlin knows how long, a black t shirt that also hadn't been washed in a long time and trainers which had holes in them. My hair was messy and greasy due to not being washed and I had dirt all over my face. I also had bags under my eyes from not sleeping. The place that I stayed in didn't have any water for me to wash and it was freezing. 

"What is your name?" The man questioned me. 

"Anastasia Emmeline Jackson." I replied standing tall. I have never been scared so I why would I start now? I heard gasps from people who I assumed were professors. The man who asked my name walked back to the table that professors were at and whispered to a tall cat like woman wearing a green velvet dress. She came up to me and started taking me somewhere. 

"Miss Jackson we will get you cleaned and dressed into the appropriate clothing." She told me. 

Well at least I'm not getting questioned. 

"After that we will head to the headmasters office and you will need to answer a few questions." She added. 

I definitely jinxed it. 

The teachers asked me questions like 'where did you come from?' 'Who sent you here?' And other stuff. Most of my answers where that I ran away from my abusive grandparents and have lived in an abandoned mansion. Anyway they said that I need to get sorted into my house if I'm going to be a student here. Apparently my parents were Gryffindor's, thats what Professor Dumbledore said anyway. 

I sat on a chair and an ancient battered hat was put on my head. It fitted over my newly washed, silky black hair. 

"𝗛𝗺𝗺𝗺 𝗔𝗻𝗮𝘀𝘁𝗮𝘀𝗶𝗮 𝗝𝗮𝗰𝗸𝘀𝗼𝗻, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗴𝗶𝗿𝗹 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝙜𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙩 𝙙𝙚𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗴𝗶𝗿𝗹 𝘄𝗵𝗼 𝗿𝗮𝗻 𝗮𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗴𝗶𝗿𝗹 𝘄𝗵𝗼 𝗴𝗼𝘁 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝗛𝗼𝗴𝘄𝗮𝗿𝘁𝘀 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗮𝗳𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗴𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗹𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗿. 𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗮 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿𝘀𝗲𝗹𝗳 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗱𝗮𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗯𝗿𝗮𝘃𝗲. 𝗬𝗼𝘂'𝗿𝗲 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗻𝘁𝘀. 𝗚𝗥𝗬𝗙𝗙𝗜𝗡𝗗𝗢𝗥!" The hat sang. 

My robes changed from plain black to red with a lion crest. I always thought the at there might be a possibility that I would be sorted into Slytherin but maybe not. 

"You must go to your dorm, classes start tomorrow." Dumbledore advised me. 

Well great I've just got here and I'm already being left alone. I beats being abused I guess. 


	3. Chapter 2

I stepped into the scarlet and gold decorated common room. It was warm and cosy, I have never been in a place that was so... safe. Students who were talking to their friends stopped to look at me, they then returned to whisper to their friends. They were either whispering about me or scared that I would listen to their conversations. I looked over at a table. Two boys and a girl were whispering about something. They looked at me. One of the boys had black hair and green eyes just like my own. We continued staring at each other, not breaking eye contact. All of a sudden he looked away and put his hand over his forehead, hissing in pain. His friends started to worry about him. Asking him questions that I couldn't hear.

"That's Harry Potter." A redheaded boy told me. 

"He's two years younger than us." Another boy who looked like the first one explained. 

"And who are you two?" I asked them. 

They sat down in the armchairs in front of me. 

"I'm Fred Weasley." The first boy started 

"And I'm George Weasley." The second boy finished. 

"Ok well I'm going to go find my dorm." I said to the boys. 

"Wait Ana don't you want us to show you around?" Fred questioned. 

"One its Anastasia not Ana and two I've always been fine on my own, I don't need help from anyone." I snapped at them. 

"Wow whats got your knickers in a twist." Fred laughed. I glared at the twins and went to find my dorm. 

"He was just joking." George shouted after me. I just put my middle finger up at them.

"Come Ana, I was just joking, don't you parents ever tell you to lighten up?" Fred shouted.

I fucking hate this place.


	4. Chapter 3

I didn't manage to find my dorm so I had to sleep on the sofa. It was much more comfortable than a broken bed or the stone cold floor though so I had to be grateful. To my delight I woke up to the twins that I met yesterday staring at me. 

"Don't you two have something better to do than watch me sleep?" I questioned them. They shook their head. "You know Fred I realised I never told you my name last night."

"We heard you telling Dumbledore." He told me. I just nodded my head and got up. 

I didn't say another word to the boys. I saw another girl go to her dorm so I followed her. Luckily enough it was the dorm I was supposed to be in. I immediately went to the bathroom to get changed. 

By the time it was lunch I was exhausted. I've never realised how tiring school would be. I sat down at a space furthest away from everyone so I was isolated. 

"If it isn't Anastasia Jackson." I heard George's voice echo. 

"You know Ana you never did answer my question yesterday." His brother joked. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him. 

"And what was that Fred?" I questioned. 

"You know don't your parents tell you to lighten up?" He asked in reply. 

"That's none of your business." I told him. 

"Don't tell us that your parents died so you were raised by your aunt and uncle who abused you so you ran away." He exclaimed. 

"It was my grandparents actually." I snapped. 

"Wait what?" George asked in disbelief. 

"Nothing." I murmured and got up running out of the great hall. 

"Miss Jackson, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office." McGonagall declared as I ran into her. Great. I turned around and walked to the headmasters office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in Anastasia." He ordered. I strode into the office and sat down in front of him. 

"Do you know why I called you here?" 

"No sir." I told him. 

"Do you know anything about your parents?" 

I shook my head. 

"They were great students here at Hogwarts." He gushed. 

"They were?" I enquired staring him in the eye. He nodded and took out a silver and black box from under his desk. He began to open it. 

"Here look inside." He told me so I did.


	5. Chapter 4

A broken wand. Two broken wands in fact. One was a ten and a quarter inches made of willow, I couldn't define it's core. It was kind of swishy though. The other was eleven inches made of mahogany and was pliable. I stared at them in awe. 

"Are these?" I asked Dumbledore. He nodded. 

I looked inside again and saw a photo of a girl with ginger hair and a boy with black hair and glasses. The boy reminded me of someone but I pushed the thought to the back of my head. 

"Sir what happened to them?" I questioned the headmaster. He chuckled before getting up and placing a hand on my shoulder. 

"You'll find out soon enough." He told me. I stood up, placing the box on his desk. 

"I want to know now." I shouted. 

"Good things come to those who wait, Anastasia. Always remember that." He smiled before giving me the box and pushing me out the door. 

"What have you got there?" George asked me as he and his twin sat on either side of me on the sofa in the common room. 

"They belonged to my parents, if you must know." I told him. 

"Anything interesting?" Fred questioned me.

"Nothing that you would find interesting just two broken wands, a picture and a book." I explained. 

"Fred we have to go to quidditch tryouts." George urged. 

"What are quidditch tryouts?" I asked. 

"Well every year we have quidditch tryouts to see who gets on the team." George exclaimed. 

"Georgie and I always get beater." Fred added. 

"Right well I'm going to try out." I declared proudly. 

"Really?" Fred questioned. 

"Yes, Dumbledore said that my dad was a quidditch star so maybe he passed down his genes to me. Anyway McGonagall recommended for me to choose an extra curricular activity." I gushed. 

"Well if your so sure." Fred mumbled. I flipped him off. 

"You know I'm starting to like you two." I laughed putting my arms around both of their shoulders. "Let's go." 


	6. Chapter 5

I feel like shit. I mean I woke up in the hospital wing, how else am I supposed to feel? I open my eyes, I squint at the sudden light. Fred, George, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter and a girl who I didn't know were crowded around me. 

"What happened?" I asked them. The school nurse came hurrying to my bedside. 

"You got hit by a bludger and got knocked out." She explained . Fred and George laughed but then got a slight punch on their arms by their sister. I sat up, my side and head were pounding with pain. 

"Did I get on the quidditch team though?" I questioned looking at Harry, the captain of our team. 

"Well we were impressed on how you played in defence before your wipeout so your our new keeper." He told me. I smiled at him before he held his head again. His friends convinced him to leave so they all did apart from Fred and George. 

"So you're on the team now." George laughed. I slapped his leg softly. 

"What's so funny about that?"

"Do you have memory loss or something?" Fred asked. I shook my head with a confused look on my face. "You were hit and fell off your broom at the bludger that was sent your way." 

"You don't think the bludger hit her head do you Freddie?" George asked his twin jokingly. 

"Honestly you two, you get on my nerves." I chuckled. 

Dumbledore came into the room and asked the twins to leave. 

"I hear that you're Gryffindor's new keeper." He told me. I nodded my head. "When I first met you I thought that you would be sorted into Slytherin but the Sorting hat has never been wrong."

"Why are you here Professor?" I questioned him. 

"I'm going to tell you more about your parents." He announced. He pulled out his wand and waved it around. Out from the end came a magical blue glow. A girl not very much older than what I am now, was sitting alone in the great hall looking rather upset. A group of boys are whispering next to her. Then one of them gets up and walks over to her. His friends are cheering him on. Then the memory cuts out. 

"Wait what happens, what was my dad saying to my mum?" I protested. 

"I will leave you to piece together the clues, continually giving you more clues but I will not tell you who your parents are." He declared and left the room.


	7. Chapter 6

"I fucking hate professors." I sighed sitting on the sofa in between the twins. 

"What did Dumbledore do now?" George asked. 

"He shows me this whole memory of my parents then cuts it off half way through and tells me quote unquote ,I will leave you to piece together the clues, continually giving you more clues but I will not tell you who your parents are, like how am I supposed to put two and two together." I explained. 

"Well you have their wands so we can sneak to Ollivanders to ask him who's wands they are." Fred suggested. 

"Fred you are a genius, thank you." I thanked him and kissed him on the cheek. "Meet me here at nine." 

"Don't forget that we have quidditch practice too." He reminded me. 

"Oh yeah, isn't that now?" I asked the boys. 

"Shit Let's go then." George muttered. We ran out of the common and sprinted to the quidditch pitch. 

Nine o'clock came around and I was waiting for the boys. 

"There you are." I whisper shouted to the boys. 

"How are we supposed to leave Hogwarts without being seen?" George questioned. 

"Who said that it was going to be just us?" I smirked and Dumbledore walked through the portrait in cue. 

"Usually I wouldn't help students be reckless but I'm the one who sent Anastasia on this journey so I will help." He explained. 

"Mr Ollivander." I called out. 

"Yes Miss Jackson." He replied. 

"I need help to find more about these wands." I told him. 

"Ah I remember giving these wands out as if it was yesterday." He marvelled at the wands. 

"What were the names of the people who you gave them to?" Asked him. 

"Come round to the back." He told us all. 

We did as we were told.


	8. Chapter 7

For fuck sake. Fred and George are complete and utter dickheads. I can't believe that they could be so ignorant and obnoxious. 

"Ana we're sorry." Fred apologised. 

"Fuck off." I replied. He walked over to his brother and looked at him. George then walked over to me. 

"We're sorry Anastasia, we didn't mean to." He started. 

"You didn't mean to what, tell the entire quidditch about my family history, tell them that I was abused my whole life because my parents died." I snapped and got up. "I can't believe I trusted you two." On my way to my dorm I passed Harry. 

"I quit the team." I told him coldly. 

"What why, we have a match coming up, we need you." He exclaimed. 

"Well you can thank the twins for losing me." 

I've got to love my daily meetings with Dumbledore. Not. He says the same thing every time. "You've got to start trusting people." 

How am I supposed to do that when people tell my secrets. 

"Anastasia, you're early for once." He chuckled as I sat down. 

"Well we have these meetings everyday, I guess I can't avoid them." I awkwardly laughed. 

"I hear you quit the quidditch team." 

"That is correct." I told him. 

"Why?" He asked me. 

"Because I want to focus on finding out who my parents were." I lied to him. He nodded his head and sat back in his chair. 

"You remind me of your dad, he was hardworking and courageous, it's what made him a true Gryffindor." 

"Professor I have a question and I want you to answer it truthfully." I said putting my hand in my lap and fidgeting with my nails. 

He nodded at me. 

"Did the stuff you give to me actually belong to my parents or was it their best friends?" I questioned him. His lips turned up into a smile. 

"It took you long enough to realise that." He laughed. And pulled out another box from under his desk.


	9. Chapter 8

I didn't open the box. I wanted the suspense to continue. Instead I waited until after the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff quidditch match. Harry had somehow convinced me to be back on the team. I was getting changed when someone walked in. 

"For Merlin's sake George you almost gave me a heart attack." I panted catching my breath from my recent scare. 

"Sorry, I just wanted to apologise for what Fred and I did." He told me, his eyes were filled with sadness. 

"It's ok, I was angry at Fred anyway not you." 

"Oh well good luck today, we're certain to win if you're on the team." He laughed.

"Thanks." I giggled. George hugged me, so I hugged him back. 

"Ready?" He asked me. 

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied. 

Th game started and I was feeling overly confident. I had already saved four goals and Gryffindor had scored five. Harry was close to find the snitch. I was watching my teammates battle the Huffflepuff quidditch team on the other side of the pitch. I see a twinkle of gold in front of my eyes and realised that it was the golden snitch. Harry was on the other side of the pitch so I dived after it. I could hear shouts from the students in my house. I was getting closer and closer to the round ball. Huffflepuff were in possession of the ball and were getting closer and closer to the hoop I was supposed to be guarding. Since I decided that I was close enough to the snitch I stood up on my broom and reached forwards for it. I inched forwards all the way until I caught it in my hand. I threw my arm up in the air to show the shiny, golden ball in my hand. I heard cheers and Lee Jordan telling everyone that the game was over. Gryffindor won and it because of me. 


	10. Chapter 9

Apparently after winning a match Gryffindor holds a party in the common room. Some people don't go but most of our house do. I suppose I'm going then. 

"Hey Ana, are you going to the house party?" Fred asked me. 

"If I said no then you would annoy me until I said yes so I'm going." I replied. 

"Who are you going with?" He questioned me. 

"I didn't think you had to go with anyone." I admitted. 

"Well you don't have to but loads of people do, I'm going with Angelina." He told me. 

"Oh George who are you going with?" I asked him. 

"I haven't got anyone to go with yet." He confessed. I smiled. 

"We can go together as friends." I suggested to him. He smiled back at me. 

"Ok then." 

Nine o'clock came along. I had promised George to meet him at this time. I tool one last look in the mirror at my outfit. My black hair was straightened and down. I was wearing minimal makeup with bright red lipstick. My dress was a red, satin, cowl neck mini dress. I wore gold heels, earrings, necklace and rings. 

I went downstairs and looked around for George. 

"Hey Anastasia." He called before me. 

"Hey George." I replied. 

"Wanna drink?" He asked me. I nodded my head. He got me a paper cup of fire whiskey. 

"I understand why they call this stuff fire whiskey." I screeched at the burn in my throat. George just laughed at me. The party started to become crowded and George and I were starting to become drunk. 

"Hey wanna go somewhere else?" He questioned holding up a bottle of some muggle alcohol called tequila. 

"Sure." I answered and we walked out of the common room and up to the astronomy tower. We say down against a wall and tool shots of the drink. 

"So Anastasia, how's Hogwarts?" He asked me a bit tipsy. 

"Well it's great, I got to meet you." I replied. 

"What so you like me?"

"I mean yeah, you funny, kind, considerate, handsome." I answered his question. We looked at each other.


	11. Chapter 10

Without thinking I leaned in towards him. My lips attached to his we were pulled in to a passionate kiss. I pulled away and straddled him. My arms were around his neck and his were around my waist. The kisses were heated and meaningful. His hands made his way to my thigh, pushing my dress up. 

"Not here." I whispered to him and pulled him into the classroom. He locked the door and lifted me onto a table. As we kissed he bit my lip for entrance. I moaned at the sudden excitement. He started to pull down the straps of my dress so I unbuttoned his shirt. He started to kiss my neck, biting me softly leaving purple marks. He trailed down my collarbone pulling down my dress until I was in my red lace thong. He placed kisses on my stomach until he came to the hem of my underwear. I unbuckled his belt and pulled his trousers and pants down. He was packing, probably ten and a half maybe eleven inches. He put his hand around my neck a slammed me into the table. He kissed me again and put his length into me. I moaned at the sudden pain. He thrusted into me, each one more pleasurable than the last. 

"George." I moaned bucking my hips. My sudden movement caused him to moan too. 

"Fuck." I whispered throwing my head back and arching my back. 

"You like this A?" He asked me. I moaned in response. 

"Faster, George, Faster." I squeaked. He did what I said and continued pounding me faster. His dick rubbed against my g-spot making me moan. George started rubbing my clit. After a few rubs I felt my core burn. 

"George I'm gonna-" I started. 

"Same baby." He cut me off. 

After a few more thrusts we both came. The adrenaline was still rushing through me. We rode out our orgasms before kissing again. 


	12. Chapter 11

I woke up on the floor of the astronomy tower. I closed my eyes again and put my head down. It hit something. Someone. I opened my eyes and looked up slowly. My nose met with the strong smell of aftershave and alcohol. A toned arm was gripped strongly around my waist. I looked up again. A freckled chest led up to a slightly sunburned neck. Ginger hair tickled my nose. Then I saw it. The chiselled jawline, slightly bumpy nose, slightly slanted eyes, freckles. I had slept with George Weasley. I got up and got changed into the dress I was wearing last night. 

"Morning." I heard him say. 

"Whatever." I replied coldly. 

"What's wrong with you?" He asked me. 

"This." I answered throwing my hands up. 

"What about it?"

"We were drunk, it shouldn't of happened, it was just a drunk mistake." I told him. After saying that I left leaving George in the classroom. 

"Where were you all night?" Fred questioned me with a smirk on his face. I walked straight past him and went to my dorm to get changed. I left my dorm and went back into the common room. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione were sitting on the sofa. George looked upset and the others looked angry. When I walked past them they stared at me. I left the common room and heard someone run out after me. 

"Anastasia." They called. 

"What do you want Harry." I snapped turning to look at him. Our green eyes locking. 

"Why do that to George?" He asked me. 

"I was drunk Harry, I don't even remember leaving the party with him, I need to see Dumbledore now anyway." I explained. 

I turned away as walked to the headmasters office.


	13. Chapter 12

"Anastasia, did you find any more information about your parents?" The old man asked me. 

"Yeah." I replied. 

"What did you find out?" He questioned me. 

"They were friends with the marauders." I answered his question. He smiled. 

"You didn't open the box did you?" 

I shook my head. 

"I was waiting until after the match but then I got wrapped up in the celebration party so I haven't managed to find time to open it." I confessed. 

"Your just like your father, he was always busy and hardly found time to do anything." He laughed. "You should go open that box."

"But I've got classes." I exclaimed. 

"I'll tell your professors that you're ill." 

I sneaked into the common room, trying to not get seen by the Weasley's or Harry and Hermione. 

"Anastasia Jackson." Someone shouted behind me. 

"Anastasia Emmeline Jackson actually." I told the person behind me. 

"Why?" Ginny asked me. 

"I've done a lot of things that I question hun, your gonna have narrow it down." I replied. 

"George is upset because of you." She told me. 

"Many people are upset with me, I'm here for education not friends." 

"Won't you even say sorry to him?"

"I have nothing to be sorry for, I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing." 

"You're a horrible person." 

"Oh please Ginny tell me something I don't know." 

I turned around smirking to myself.


	14. Chapter 13

I still hadn't opened the box. I didn't want to. I wanted to be friends with the twins again. They haven't spoken to me since that night with George. We won our match against Ravenclaw so I we win our next match we win the quidditch cup. I went to the celebration party after the match. I wasn't going to but I did. I saw George making out with a girl in our year. Well the girl was way more into it than George was. I left after that and spent all night in my dorm. I was sitting down in front of my bed. My knees were to my chest and I clutched the box to my in close. I spoke to it as if I was speaking to my parents. I felt like people thought I was crazy but then again I had no friends, no one talked to me. Maybe I'm just alone and stupid. No wonder why my grandparents hated me so much. I drive away everyone I love. Including George. 

"George." I called after the redhead. He ignored me. I don't blame him though. 

"I'm so sorry." I apologised grabbing his wrist. 

"You're not though are you, Ginny told me about your conversation with her." He replied coldly. 

"George I am, I'm so fucking sorry because in the end it's not about me, I hurt you and I know how it feels to be hurt by the people you try to love. I wish I had never said those things to your sister, it wasn't just a drunken mistake and I shouldn't of said it was." I cried. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. I haven't cried in a long time. 

"You were right though Anastasia, maybe it was just a drunken mistake because if it wasn't you wouldn't of left the room in a hurry, you wouldn't of walked right past me in the common room, you would of come to the celebration party to say sorry to me while I was drunk. You didn't though did you and I was hurt. I love you but I don't even know if we're friends." He explained. I didn't day anything to him. 

"See you're not even saying anything, you really don't care about-" 

I cut him off by kissing him. We pulled away panting for air. 

"I love you too George, I always have." I confessed. 


	15. Chapter 14

"Really?" He questioned me. 

"Yes George, I love you." I replied holding his hand. He pulled away. 

"You hurt me and I don't want to be hurt again." He told me. 

"But I won't, you're what I need George, what I need to find out what life's about." I reassured him. He look at me, at first he looked angry then hurt but then he smiled. 

"I love you Anastasia Emmeline Jackson, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me. 

"Yes, yes I will George Fabian Weasley." I answered him. 

"Ready Fred, Ready George?" I asked the boys. 

"Ready Ana." The said in unison. I opened the black and silver box decorated with engraving's of magical creatures. 

Inside there were two wands they weren't broken unlike the other two. The first wand was ash wood with a phoenix feather core, 10 3/4" and solid flexibility. The second wand was rowan wood with a unicorn hair core, 13 3/4" and reasonably supple flexibility. There was a picture of a girl with golden brown hair and blue eyes. Her nose and face shape resembled mine. Next to her was a boy with off black hair and light green eyes. My hair and eyes were the same shade as his. 

"Georgie, they're my parents." I squealed. He kissed me on my forehead. 

"I knew you would found out who they are." He told me. I flipped over the picture to see writing on the back. 

"What does it say?" Fred asked me. 

"18.09.75 The handsome( but not as handsome as me) Mr Perseus Jackson finally asked the beautiful Miss Octavia Williams to be his girlfriend. It only took him two years. Hopefully next Lily will say yes to James—SB." I read the writing. 

"So your parents are Perseus and Octavia?" Fred questioned me. 

"I guess so, I'm going to see Dumbledore but I'll se you two later." I told the twins. 

"See you later." George replied and kissed my cheek. 

"Bye." I got up and walked to Dumbledore's office with a slight pep in my step.


	16. Chapter 15

"George calm the fuck down." I told my boyfriend. 

"No, I won't, Malfoy and his stupid friends tried to hex you." He said as he paced back and forth. 

"It's fine honestly George, I scolded him for it, Fred tell him its fine." I exclaimed. 

"I'm with Ana on this Georgie, she scolded him and the look on his face was priceless." Fred reassured his brother. 

"Dumbledore told me that when people do you wrong you have to do right to get a reaction not do wrong in revenge." I explained. I stopped the boy and put my hand on his cheek. "Georgie, stop worrying." I whispered to him. He adjusted his head to look at me so our foreheads were touching. 

"Sorry to break this touching moment but we have quidditch practise." Fred informed us. 

After quidditch practise, George thought that it was a good idea to go find Draco. 

"George Fabian Weasley I told you not to go find Malfoy." I hissed at my boyfriend. He ignored me and kept on walking until he saw the blonde. George grabbed Draco by his jumper and shoved him against the wall. 

"Wanna try to hex my girlfriend again?" He asked the terrified boy. 

"N n no." He stuttered. George let him go. 

"Next time you'll get much worse." He shouted. Before Draco walked off he turned to me. 

"Control your boyfriend." He shouted. 

"What the fuck George?" I questioned the redhead. 

"He could of hurt you Anastasia." He told me. 

"Yeah well I can handle it myself, I don't need you to fight my battles for me." I sneered and walked away.


	17. Chapter 16

I hated myself. I hated myself for lashing out at George. I hated myself for being rude to Harry. I hated myself for not going to see Dumbledore. I could tell that George was trying hard to understand me. I love him for it, I really do. Sometimes I just feel like he should be less clingy. 

"I'm sorry mum and dad." I whispered as if they could hear me. I looked at the photo of my parents that I framed. 

"If you were here now you would be so disappointed in me." I said to the photo. 

"No they wouldn't." A woman's voice told me. I turned around and saw Professor McGonagall. 

"Professor, what are you doing here?" I asked her. 

"Dumbledore would like to see you." She informed me. I nodded and walked out of my dorm after she did. Luckily no one was in the common room. Probably because Harry and Malfoy were fighting. 

"Anastasia, you didn't visit me yesterday, are you doing ok?" He question me. 

"I just had to clear my head." I sighed. 

"You know you look just like your father, messy black hair, green eyes, your smile reminds me of him." He told me. 

"He was one of my best students, he also kept The Marauders under control and your mother, she was head strong, confident and most of all loyal. That is what made your parents true Gryffindor's. I'm going to give you the same advice that I gave them. You are destined for something great but you are the only one who's holding yourself back, let go of all your fear and then you will find yourself on a great adventure. Something tells me that one's heading your way." He explained. 

"Thank you Professor." I exclaimed at him as I got up. 

"Please Anastasia, call me Albus." 

"Ok thanks Albus." 

As I walked out of Albus' office I bumped into a tall figure. 

"Oh sorry I should of looked where I was going." He apologised. 

"No don't worry it's my fault anyway." I reassured him as I looked up. "You're new aren't you?"

"Yeah I am, I was going to Dumbledore's office to get sorted." He explained. 

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Anastasia, Anastasia Emmeline Jackson." I introduced myself. 

"I'm Dalton Hughes." He told me. We shook hands and our eyes locked. His were honey brown, his hair was chocolate brown, his skin was tanned. 

"Well I better go, I don't want to be late for Herbology." I babbled. 

"I have Herbology, looks like I'm going to be late." He laughed. 

"Oh well I'll wait out here for you so we can walk together." I suggested. 

"If you want to." He murmured. 

"I wouldn't want you to get lost." 

He smiled and walked into Dumbledore's office. I wonder what house he's going to be in. I hope it's Gryffindor. 


	18. Chapter 17

I waited outside the office for a while. I was definitely late for Herbology. 

"Guess who's a Gryffindor." He gushed. 

"Oh my Merlin really?" I asked him. 

"Yes really." He told me. I pulled him in for a hug. 

"You're really short." He laughed. I punched his arm. 

"I'm only 5'6, it's not that short." I faked offence. 

"Well I'm 6'3 so you're a shorty to me." He chuckled. 

"We're really late for Herbology so how about We did it and I show you around?" I asked Dalton. 

"Sure." He answered. "Now I know why you seem so dumb, you're pretty but stupid." 

"Are you flirting or starting a fight?" I question him. He looked like he was thinking for a second. 

"Both." He smiled. 

"Let's go." 

"Fucking hell this place is big." Dalton panted as we slumped onto the sofa in the common room. We had been chased by Filch from the Astronomy tower all the way to our common room. 

"Yeah, it takes a long time to get used to it." 

"So what was your first year like?" He asked me. I shifted in my seat. 

"Well I've actually only been here for three months." I told him. 

"Oh if you don't mind me asking why is that?" 

"My parents died when I was a baby, my grandparents raised me but they were abusive so when I was eleven I ran away. For years after that I tried to figure out a way to get the money that my parents left me. Six months ago I finally managed to get it so I brought the stuff that I needed for Hogwarts and came here." I explained. 

"Oh that's awful, I've always had my parents and my sister around." He sympathised. 

"Anyway everyone should be coming back here soon." I told him. 

"Are they nice?" He asked me. For the first time he seemed nervous. It was cute. 

"Is Mr I'm So Confident getting nervous?" I questioned him. 

"No I just want to know if everyone's as nice as you are." 

I smiled unknowingly. 

"They're all lovely if your good to them."


	19. Chapter 18

"I can't wait for you to the twins." I exclaimed. 

"The twins?" He asked. 

"The Weasley twins, the biggest pranksters at Hogwarts. There's Fred, he's outgoing, courageous and will laugh at anything. Then there's George, he's kind, caring and really considerate." I told him. 

"Who's kind, caring and considerate?" A voice behind me asked. 

"Fred, George." I squealed, hugging them and dodging George's kiss.

"Where have you been all day?" Fred asked. 

"I've been showing Dalton around." I answered him. 

"Hi." Dalton said to the boys. Fred went over to introduce himself but George pulled me aside. 

"So you've been showing Dalton around?" He questioned me. 

"Yeah." I replied. 

"Is that why you forgot to meet me outside the divination classroom?" 

"George, I'm so sorry, I was just-" I started. 

"Trying to be nice I know, but when you try to be nice to people you forget about me, I can't keep moving on because it hurts me and you told me that you wouldn't do that again." 

"George I'm-"

"Sorry? You say that every time, I can't do this, I can't be with someone who doesn't remember when we make plans." He told me and walked out of the common room. Fred stopped talking to Dalton and walked out after my ex boyfriend. 

"Ana, are you alright?" He asked me. 

I didn't respond instead I sat down. 

He hugged me tight and I cried into his chest. 

"Thank you for being my first friend." He whispered in my ear. 


	20. Chapter 19

It's been a month since George broke up with me, Dumbledore told me that I didn't have to meet with him anymore and Dalton and I have been getting closer. 

"A sky full if stars and you're the most beautiful thing that I could ever look at." Dalton marvelled at me. 

"Piss off." I joked. Flicking his shoulder. 

"I'm serious, thank for the past month." He thanked me. 

"No thank you for helping through this past month." I told him. He stared at me. 

"What are you gonna do? Kiss me?" I asked him jokingly. 

"The problem is." He leaned in closer to me, "if I kissed you, I don't think I'll be able to stop." 

"Who says that you have to stop?" I smirked. 

I closed the gap between us. His hand cupped my cheek and his lips crashed into mine. Eventually we pulled away. 

"That. Was. Amazing." He enunciated every word. 

We walked into the common room with our hands intertwined. Everyone stopped to look at us before going back to what they were doing. Everyone apart from the twins, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. They just stared at us. They said something to George then they left apart from Fred. 

"Hey I'll be back in a minute." I told Dalton and kissed him on the cheek before I walked over to the twins. I sat down on the sofa next to them. 

"Hey." I said to them. George looked at Fred and then Fred got up and walked away. 

"You found somebody new." George mumbled. I didn't reply to him. 

"You put me in the past." 

"George I-"

"If it doesn't work out with him, you'll always have a chance with me." 

"I'm sorry George." I apologised and got up. 

I walked over to Dalton. He pulled me into a hug. 

"You still love him, don't you?" He whispered into me ear. 

"I'm sorry." I whispered a reply. 

"We can't help feelings, I just want to let you know that if it doesn't-" 

"I don't want him though Dalton, I want you." I told him. 

"No you don't you love him and I'm ok with that."


	21. Chapter 20

Over the next few weeks a lot has happened. We won our match against Slytherin and won the house cup. All of Gryffindor had a party. I was getting ready. 

My hair was down and curled. My makeup was an elegant red eyeshadow with gold glitter, foundation, concealer, highlighter, bronzer and red lipstick. I wore a red satin dress which went down to my knees with gold accessories. Once I had finished getting ready I made my way to the common room. It was packed with students celebrating. As I looked around my eyes met the familiar brown ones that belonged to a certain ginger. I walked through everyone to get to him. George was wearing a shirt and jeans. 

"You look stunning." He marvelled. 

"You don't look to bad yourself." I laughed. 

We stared at each other in silence for a few minutes. 

"Well do you want to dance?" George asked me. 

"Sure." I replied. I took his hand and we started to dance. After a while a slow song came on. 

"I'm glad you came here." George told me as he put his arms around my waist. 

"Really, why?" I asked him as I put my arms around his shoulders. 

"So I could tell you that I can't stop thinking about you." He explained as we swayed from side to side. 

"I can't stop thinking about you either." I replied to him. 

"So I can do this?" Before I could answer his lips crashed into mine. I could taste alcohol that he had been drinking but he wasn't drunk. I could smell cinnamon and aftershave on him. We pulled away. 

"So will you give me another chance?" He asked me. 

"Yes Georgie, I will." 

I put my head on his chest and we continued to dance. I had my boyfriend back.


	22. Epilogue

"Fred, Persephone hurry up we're going to be late." I called. Two teenagers came running downstairs. 

"Mum tell Fred to stop putting dad's prank stuff everywhere." Persephone whined. 

"Fred, what do I have to tell you about pranking your sister?" I asked the boy. 

"Don't do it unless you have a good reason to." He recalled what I have told him several times. 

"Come on you lot we're gonna be late." My husband told us. We all hurried to the door and left the house. 

"Fred remember no more getting in trouble this year, I don't want McGonagall to send me owls telling me that you've blown the toilets up or you've hexed some boy to have stag horns. Persephone dear, try not to get into arguments with your friends about boys and while you're at it try not to flirt with every boy in your year, your father gets quite angry over it." I told my children. 

"Fred don't listen to your mother and Seph listen to your mother." George advised them. I punched him on his arm. 

"Bye you two have fun and don't forget to say hi to Uncle Fred for us." I waved them off as they got on the train. 

"Bye mum, bye dad." They shouted back. 

"How much do you bet that Fred's going to blow something up?" George asked me. 

"He definitely will so 10 galleons." I laughed. 

"Bet?" George questioned. 

"Bet." I answered and we shook hands before he kissed me on the forehead and we saw our children off. I hope their fifth year is better than the last one. 


	23. Sequel

I wrote this chapter ages ago on wattpad. Since then I have started the sequel called Lacune. I will upload it onto here soon so keep an eye out for it. 

I started this book sometime in November and finished it at the beginning of December. I had quite a lot of views for this story and was thinking about writing a sequel to it. This sequel would follow the story of Anastasia and George after the wizarding war. It will show the battles of mental health issues after Fred's death and how they deal with it. It will also be about Anastasia getting a job, George running the shop and Anastasia finding out she's pregnant with twins. This story could also have flashbacks of Anastasia's childhood and describe in more detail about her relationship with her grandparents. I don't know whether or not any of you would read it so please comment whether you would or not. When I first started writing Alexithymia, I was writing it in my notes app not even thinking that I would write it up on Wattpad. I don't want this to be one of those sequels that starts like ten years into the future so nothing makes sense but I also don't want it to start right where I left off. Please tell me if I should write a sequel and what it should include. If there are any key events whether they're in the past or future that you would like to be included in this sequel then I am open to suggestions.


End file.
